HotFire
HotFire, known by his name, Eddie, is an active member of the forums. He goes by Eddie, HF, or Ho Fi by a few of the RP section members. In mid 2010, it was discovered that HotFire was really the alt of Abyss Guardian (AG for short), who joined the forums December 27, 2007. Despite his attempt to keep it a secret, most members knew that HotFire was Abyss Guardian. His reasoning for making HotFire as an alt varies, but the main one was that he just wanted to "show everyone that he had changed" and he "just wanted a fresh start". He has had few name changes, most notable including Hirohito, Yosuke, and Gagalicious. General HotFire seems to post mainly in General Discussion, with some occasional postings in the RP section, as well as Music, and Forum Games. A majority of his posts come frm spamming Forum Games, but he also has a lot in the RP section. To those who do not talk to him on a regular basis, HotFire may come off as shy, but to those who actually talk to him on a regular basis, it's a whole different story. HotFire was and probably still is known for his obsession over Lady Gaga and Luke. Though not as bad now, he would always have a Lady Gaga set, as well as quote her lyrics in his sig. A friend from the forums invented the term "Lukegasm" to describe HotFire's Luke tangents, and he has been called "Gaga's cum dumpster". Generally nice to everyone, HotFire has become close to a few members of the forums, most notably Jazzeh, PrettyKitty, Toku, and Momishin. He has made obvious his dislike for a few members, but he still attempts to get along with them. It is very common to find HotFire on MSN or Skype, though there have been a few occasions when he vows to quit using both in an attempt to cut off his internet life, but without success. HotFire comes off as dramatic by his posts, but most of the time, he tries to avoid drama, having seen enough of it. History 2007-2009 HotFire became a member of the forums on December 27, 2007 at the age of 15, but under the name of rubytuesday31226. Sticking strictly to only the RP section and Forum Games, he was intimidated by General Discussion, posting only in Positives/Negatives, and birthday topics. A few months after joining, he changed his username to Abyss Guardian, shortened by most users to either Abyss or AG. 2010-Present For a brief time, Abyss Guardian left the forums, stating that he was tired of being disliked by most users, and that he needed a break. Despite what fellow forum members told him, he ended up leaving still, only to return a while later. Posting only in Positive/Negative, Abyss Guardian soon disappeared all together. It was at this time that Eddie made the alt account HotFire. Letting only his close forum friends know at first, no one knew that HotFire was really Abyss Guardian. There were many similarities between the two users though; such as interest in music, Luke, and typing styles, so most users began to suspect HotFire was an alt. Eddie admitted that he had made an alt, and asked the mods to lock his former account. Presently, HotFire posts all around. Music HotFire is rather picky in his music. Tending to only stick to pop and J-Pop, it is very rare to convince him to listen to anything else. He is well known for liking the following: *Utada H ikaru *Lady Gaga *BoA *Britney Spears *Clazziquai Project *SNSD *SHINee *Ayumi Hamasaki *KOKIA Personality At first glance. HotFire can appear to be annoying and dramatic. As The Paper once said, it's as if he is a little high school girl. However, HotFire is nice and fun to talk to once you get to know him. He cares for the friends that he has, and is always there to lend an ear. It's common for him to hold in his problems, unless he really needs to talk about them. He is rather open about everything, Interests HotFire's interests include a vast amount of things, which include, but are not limited to: *Men (only the hot ones!) *Lady Gaga *Luke from Tales of the Abyss *Sailor Moon *Video Games *All things kawaii. ^_^ Video Games Tending to play only fantsy games, HotFire has been known to like the following games: *Kingdom Hearts Series *Final Fantasy XIII *Eternal Sonata *Tales of Series *Assassin's Creed *Bayonetta *Pokemon *Catherine *Other Role-Playing Games Epic Mafia Though not very good at the game of Epic Mafia, HotFire enjoys playing this game with all of the other Tales Forum members. Photoshop Though still a beginner, HotFire likes to participate in Signature of the Week. He also makes sigs when he is bored, or he will find pictures to render. Category:Skypers Category:Forum Users Category:Stubs